Beginings After Fire
by Tallstar29
Summary: After a fire destroys thier home, Misty trys to learn how to survive in clan life.
1. Prologue

It was getting harder to breathe in the smoke that filled the barn as she tried to find her way out of the place she called home.

"Mommy?!" She turned around to see one of her kits Sunny. "Mommy I can't breath."

"Its okay, we'll get out," Misty said trying to comfort her daughter.

Looking up a little ways she saw a small opening where the window use to be, grabbed her kitten by the scruff of the neck and carred her out.

When they got out, Misty spotted her mate, Fall.

"Misty, Sunny, do you know if Ash and Silk got out?" Fall asked.

"No, I think their still in there. I'm going to go back in to look."

"It's to dangerous for you. I'll go in."

Just as he stoped talking they hered a loud noise behind them. The barn was colapsing.


	2. Chapter 1

The fire was about three moons ago. Ash escaped without a scratch. Silk got out with a permanent burn that ran from her back to her left front leg. Fall and Misty take turns carrying her. Everyone still covered in ash.

"I'm hungry can we stop to eat soon?"the only boy kit Ash asked. 　

"Yes, you kits stay with your mother while I go hunt," answered Fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they ate they set out to try to find a new home. They followed a river to see where it led.

"Mom Ash is trying to catch the fish," Sunny said.

"Ash don't get too close or you'll fall in!"

"Okay!"

Misty felt herself get pushed to the ground. When she looked up she saw three cats that smelled of fish. One of them pining her to the ground.

"What are you doing in river clan territory!?!"


	3. Chapter 2

Two cats where standing around them and another cat was holding Misty down, fur bristling with anger.

"I said what are you doing in river clan territory?!" The black tom asked as the other cat continued to hold Misty down.

"We were just passing through" a startled Misty answered.

"Reedwhisker, maybe we should bring them to camp to see if Mothwing can heal the kit" a younger cat said.

"Fine. Pebblepaw, you go on the side and Mosspelt, you take up the rear," Reedwhisker ordered as he got off of Misty.

As they followed the cats the smell of fish became stronger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered an area that had lots of had never seen this many cats in one place before.　

The young cat named Pebblepaw took Fall and Silk to a den that smelled of the plants that grew near the burned down barn.

"The rest of you, follow Leader. Leopardstar will decide what we should do with you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you****whitebengal14, cinderpelt21, dragontiger12, and stormikat for reviewing my story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reedwhisker led them to the leaders den."Leopardstar you have visitors" he yowled.

"Bring them to me"

They were brought into the den."We found them on our territory. They were travailing with an injerd kit that we brought to Mothwing." Explained Reedwhisker.

"Are they from another clan?" Leopardstar asked.

"I dont think so, they don't have the sent of any of the other clans."

Leopardstar looked them over closely. "If you don't have any where to stay I guess you can stay hear but one thing wrong and you will have to leave River clan forever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is where the kits and queens stay" Pebblepaw told them. He was ordered to show them around camp. Fall was with them now. "You and the kits will stay in hear until they are six moons old. Then they will be apprentices." He said to Misty."Over there is the warriors den which is where you will be staying" he said to Fall." The place we get our food is over there" he said pointing towards a pile of dead fish, voles, and mice."Elders and queens are the first ones fed. The medicine cats den is the one that has the smells of herbs."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on Mosspelt came and told them that Leopardstar needed to see them.

"Tomorrow we will give you your clan names."

"Whats that?" Asked Ash.

"Its the name you get when your in a clan. Kits have kit at the end of thire name, apprentices have paw, and warrior can have names like pelt or tail at the end."

"Our names wont be the same any more?"

"No but tomorrow you will be true River clan cats."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that that chapter wasn't that good but at least it was longer. Read and review.**


End file.
